On this day
by chengsandagan111
Summary: The Loyard queen woke up and got out of her bed. Seira glanced outside of the window and stared at the fountain in front of the mansion. The morning was cold and bright, the sky is blue and clear like the usual, but this day is a different one. Today is a very special day for her.


**On this day**

by: **chengsandagan111**

The Loyard queen woke up and got out of her bed. Seira glanced outside of the window and stared at the fountain in front of the mansion. The morning was cold and bright, the sky is blue and clear. She pulled the curtains onto opposite sides and let the sunlight strike into her bedroom.

She'll never get tired of doing this. Seira leaned her head onto the cold windowpane and closed her eyes for a moment. In just three seconds, someone knocked on her door, it was one of the maids that always prepares her clothes. Although Seira has the ability of changing any attire she want with just one sway of her hand, this maid always keep on doing this. Not to annoy the Loyard family leader, but this maid is more like her fan girl and always ready to serve for her. For Seira was so kind and calm.

"Madam Seira, your dress is ready." The maid calmly said. Her head slightly bowed and her right hand across her stomach.

Seira walked away from the window and approached her maid. She walked out of her room followed by the lady.

Although Seira always prefer to dress herself alone, this day, she let her maids surround her and do all the work. After hours of preparation, finally, all that was left is to wear the dress... her immaculate white wedding dress.

Seira wore it perfectly. From the perfectly embroidered neckline down to her sleeves, the exact measure of her waistline down to its fluffy and long skirt and the hemming. Everything is perfect.

She left the Loyard Mansion and went to the Palace. Seira is finally getting married with Shinwoo.

She walked down the aisle of the throne room. The family leaders are standing on the opposite sides. Seira could hear Rozaria sobbing. As Seira continued to walk towards the throne, she remembered the day when Shinwoo unexpectedly proposed to her.

They met each other at the park and sat on the bench. Finally, Shinwoo had the urge to see the Loyard family leader after their fight. He sighed and leaned on their backrest.

"So... how've you been?" The red-haired man asked. Staring straight to the field.

"...What do you think?" Seira asked back. Inches away from him.

Shinwoo realized and felt what she meant. Seira's still broken hearted. She's still in pain.

Of course, Seira never wanted them to have a fight but unfortunately they did. Their fight really broke each other's heart. Just like some teenage couples do, but for Seira, this is the worst and horrible she ever had. She had a battle with random and stronger opponents before, but to have an emotional battle is like it almost put her to eternal sleep. How could her first love broke her heart?

Thank goodness that Shinwoo realize his fault and got his chance to see her after weeks with no communications at all.

Shinwoo got out of the bench and kneeled before Seira. His tears started to fall as he held her hands and let it touched his face.

"I'm sorry that I broke your heart and made you cry... I don't want to throw our relationship away, I was childish and now I realized that you... being away from me, that I almost can't hear anything about you... I realized that your absence is the most painful thing I've ever had..." Shinwoo said.

"...I like being with you. I love being around you and I would never wanted to stay away from you ever again..." he continued. His eyes still closed, letting the tears continue to fall down on his cheeks.

"...Seira J. Loyard, I promise to never break your heart ever again or even make you suffer in pain. Please, marry me..." Shinwoo asked and looked up to her.

Seira didn't say a word, her tears started to fall down on her rosy cheeks. she smiled then leaned her head closer to Shinwoo and suddenly kissed him real hard. A kiss that could separate their soul from their body. Her palms are both pressed on his cheeks, like she will never let him go, until Shinwoo did her the same thing. They're both in tears, kissing under the sunset.

The Loyard family leader thought that that was the happiest moment in her entire life but she was wrong until this wedding day came.

Seira found herself crying and realized that she's already before the throne. Shinwoo wiped her tears of joy and held her hand. She glanced at the smiling Shinwoo and noticed that his eyes are swollen and teary, too.

The ceremony finally started, prepared by the Lord Raskreia and the Noblesse. The supreme leaders gave their blessing to the two of them as well as the other leaders including Rael, then Seira and Shinwoo made a promise to themselves witnessed by everyone.

"I am Shinwoo Han and I promise you Seira J. Loyard, to hear and obey you, to serve and protect you, to live and die with you, to stay by your side and from this day forward, I dedicate my whole life... to you as my beloved wife. I love you..." Shinwoo promised.

"I am Seira J. Loyard and I promise you Shinwoo Han, to love and take care of you, to sickness and in health, I'll love you for the rest of my life. I love you too..." Seira promised.

The family leaders clapped their hands and let it echoed throughout the throne room but suddenly, Shinwoo exclaimed.

"Yay! I can now kiss my bride!" He beamed and kissed his wife.

* * *

 **A/N** : idk about the Lukedonia wedding ceremony but i made this a slight catholic wedding :D


End file.
